


Mind-Boggling

by Elysandra



Series: Hugs in Cups [18]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Bogs offer pleeeenty of reasons for sexy times, F/F, Helen in clothes, Lots of black, SanctuaryDrabbles, Swearing, mention of BDSM, prompt: bog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: As far as Kate is concerned, Helen owes her Big Time for dragging her through this. There's so much water! Muddy water!





	Mind-Boggling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sanctuary Drabble Project prompt 'bog'. Slightly longer than a drabble XD  
> Beware: Kate is not happy (aka swearing).
> 
> Also, I blame the Sanctuary Discord server and the pics people post *shakes fist and ignores the fact the she posted one herself* XD

The ground squelches. And wobbles. Insects buzz in the air, and wetness slowly moves up the legs of Kate’s jeans from where she slipped off the wet planks earlier. Oh, blessed planks. Now there’s only wobbling, and squelching, and muddy water. Muddy water everywhere.

“Ugh! You so owe me for making me do this!”

In front of her, Helen squish-squashes through the reed at the edge of one of those countless little ponds around them, apparently completely unperturbed by their surroundings.

“Oh?”

“Oh yes.” Kate scowls at her unperturbedness, but finds herself unable to not appreciate the sight as Helen bends over what looks like a promising, half-rotten trunk of a tree, its top covered in moss.

Then something stings her neck, and her scowl returns with a vengeance.

“Fucking mosquitoes!”

She slaps her neck, then the air, another mosquito already buzzing around her head. Helen straightens and looks around, scanning the area for other potential hiding places.

“And here I thought I actually paid you to do this,” Helen comments absent-mindedly, pointing at the other side of the water. “Let’s check there, I’ve found a bit of fresh skin, and they tend to have rather small territories.

“No, nope, this costs extra,” Kate grumbles as she struggles to pull her boot out of the ground’s clingy grip even as it squelches in protest. “Definitely extra.”

Helen throws a look at her over her shoulder, grinning at her misery.

“How high is the price, then?” she asks, clearly humouring her. Well, she’ll see what that gets her!

“Stockings. And a garter belt. And high heels. The higher the better. And a-AAhfuck!”

Kate yelps as her left leg suddenly vanishes into the ground, causing her to land face-first in muddy water.

“ _Fuck_ me!”

“I think you’re getting a bit ahead of yourself, darling,” Helen points out, turning back and holding out her hand.

“Ha ha!”

Glaring hard, cursing up a blue streak, Kate allows herself to be pulled out of the leg-eating thing no one in their right mind would call ‘ground’.

“High heels,” she growls, water squelching inside her boot. Fucking fantastic. “Black. And they better be shiny!”

 

~~~

 

Oh god, there’s Black.

Lots of black.

Black lace, black nylon, black high heels. Very high heels.

A black bra, pushing up Helen’s breasts in just the right way. Black panties, the lace around the edge being pulled taught across that oh so sexy ass as one of those shiny black high heels rests on the edge of the bed. Deft fingers glide up the bent leg as Helen rolls the second almost sheer stocking over her knee, up her thigh. A black, lacy garter offers the strap that Helen now pulls taught and fastens to the black top of the stocking. She runs her hands down her leg, making sure everything is smooth and perfect, then straightens and turns to look at Kate.

Helen’s hair is pinned up, a few not at all stray locks brushing against her cheeks, framing the blood red lips. A very much see-through robe flows around her as she moves, hiding nothing and accentuating everything. Its edges are embroidered with a discreetly sparkling yarn, and its glittering golden-brown colour makes Helen look soft and warm in all the right, oh so delicious ways. It’s such a deceptive sight.

“I take it this is what you had in mind, dear?” Helen asks, looking down at Kate, kneeling on the hardwood floor. Her voice sounds exactly the way she looks, soft and warm, with just a hint of the predatory edge underneath, dangerously seductive. Kate nods, wide-eyed, shifting restlessly, hands tied behind her back, her lips stretching around a black ball gag. She swallows, probably quite visibly, as Helen begins to move toward her, step by step, hips swinging ever so slowly from side to side. Kate’s eyes never leave her, not wanting to miss one second, not daring to take her eyes off her. She’s helplessly torn between lust and nervous anticipation, and the way Helen looks at her does nothing to calm her nerves at all.

“Very good,” Helen drawls, the edge of her robe brushing Kate’s face as she stops right in front of her. “What’s next then?” she muses, tilting Kate’s head back with one finger under her chin. There’s a sparkle in her eyes that has Kate’s heart begin to race. “Ah, I know.”

She smiles, and reaches up to her decollete, pulling a piece of black cloth from between her breasts.

Kate’s eyes grow even wider, and she would have shaken her head in denial if not for the fingernail digging into her skin.

That’s just not fair!

Helen’s smile widens as the gag muffles Kate’s protests.

“Time for a blindfold.”

 

 


End file.
